Ten, Nine, Eight
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: It's almost the New Year, and Nico would rather be in the Underworld then celebrating another wasted year. But, by the end of the countdown, will things change? Maybe the universe has decided that this will be Nico's year. PERCICO. Fluff and a bit of angst.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR DO I OWN THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS.

**A/N: The last thing I'll manage to write in 2013~! Happy New Year everyone~! This is my holiday present to you all, three years in a row. I'm sorry that I didn't write sooner, but I was busy~! Hope you guys enjoy this. ^~^ Warning, slightly OOC Nico and Percy, and too much fluff and romance. TIS A BIT FLUFFY, JUST A WARNING. **

_Ten_

Nico stared solemnly into the the dark night sky, the stars twinkling in a way as if they were mocking him. His hands were hidden in his jacket pockets, his posture crunched up, and his breath turned into a faint, misty vapor which curled and disappearing into the air. The whole camp gathered out into the chill winter buzz, bundled in their jackets and mittens, squished together like penguins to keep warm as they all watched above in anticipation. Nico stood alone, shadowed into the darkest parts of the camp grounds, where he could still see, but wasn't in anyone's presence. This was the best. Let the others celebrate. It didn't bother him.

_Nine_

In a few moments, it was going to be the new year. A big deal for a lot of campers, a new beginning for new chances, maybe this time, it'll be _their_ year, but it was nothing different to Nico. To him, it was another year of failure and emptiness, purposeless days and nights, useless dreams and hopes. The new year was just another three hundred and sixty five days that will mean jack squat to him.

_Eight_

He didn't understand the whole purpose of celebrating the new year. It's not like anything remotely interesting or unique happens, or more for the demigods, anything _normal._ It was a useless time, celebrating the new year, like, _'congratulations, you lived another year! Let's celebrate, even though no one really cares!'_

_Seven_

Nico brought out his cold hands and used his breath to try and heat them up. He listened to the droning sound of chatter, whispers and excited giggles, and as they counted down the time. It was pathetic and annoying. Their happiness made Nico's skin crawl, maybe because he didn't have any of his own, and he wished he was anywhere else but _here_. Especially when _he _was there.

_Six_

Everyone seemed to have someone with them, a partner, a friend, _anyone. _Frank was with Hazel, Jason with Piper. Even Leo, who couldn't score a date even if the girl was in desperate love with him, had a dark haired Aphrodite girl hanging to him like lint on fuzzy sweaters. Speaking of fuzzy sweaters, off topic for a moment, Jason was wearing that gods awful Christmas sweater Piper gave him, decorated with reindeer and other holiday cheer items. It was big, itchy, and hideous. Nico claimed that Piper gave Jason that sweater because she hated him. _No one_ would ever give someone they love that nasty of a sweater.

_Five_

It was less them a couple of seconds before the Hephaestus kids would shoot off their homemade fireworks, and everyone would 'ooh' and 'aww' at the dazzling mixture of light. Nico couldn't help but roll his eyes from his little shadow. Stupid.

_Four_

Everyone was standing together, many of them ready to kiss they partner or someone near them. Artemis' huntresses were here, and were just about as willing to kiss anyone as they were to die. People held their lover close, hands tightly held, gazes set on each other. Nico _did not_ want to be there when it happened. Especially, when he was about to see the love of his life kiss someone else.

_Three_

The time was getting too close for comfort. _Much_ too close.

_Two_

"Hey, Nico?" A familiar voice called. It was nearby, breathy, sweet, and stupid sounding. A shiver went down Nico's spine.

"Hmm?" Nico knew deep in his gut he was going to regret ever giving acknowledgment.

_One_

A kiss.

_Happy New Year!_

There was an explosion of fireworks. The loud bangs and booms echoed as everyone shouted, hugging each other and cheering and celebrating. But Nico heard none of that, nor paid any heed.

He was kissing Percy.

Percy Jackson.

On New Year.

The boy he spent constant nights thinking of, bright green eyes and dark hair, trying to get him away from his mind, because he was suppose to _hate him_, but it was impossible, was kissing _him. _

Nico di Angelo.

It was almost a dream, but it wasn't.

The soft press of Percy's lips to his, and how Nico tentatively kissed back, not sure what to do or what to say about his confusing, emotional reaction to the kiss. He felt Percy wrap his arms around Nico's waist, and Nico slung his arms around Percy's neck, as if it were a natural thing to do.

Nico could finally place his feelings on the moment. It was perfect, just perfect.

Fear, confusion, anger and hate washed away, left only with a jolt of love, and warmth, and he felt the same love and warmth pulse from Percy like waves that flowed through him. It was just right.

He didn't know how his feelings of pain and disgust could turn to love in mere moments, but he wasn't about to question it right now. _Not_ when he was with Percy. _Not_ when it felt right.

They pulled away, holding each other at arms length, gazing into each others eyes. Nico still had a tinge of confusion in him, but besides that, he felt only love for Percy, which he probably didn't notice he had till just now. He had it all along, he just never saw. Nico let out a small, but tender smile.

"Happy New Year, Nico di Angelo." Percy said, a happy smile on his face. The fireworks exploded in the distance, covering them in light.

"Happy New Year, Percy Jackson." Nico replied, proceeded to pull Percy into a tight hug.

As Nico opened his eyes, over Percy's shoulder, he saw Annabeth. There was a sadness in her eyes, but a joy as well. She didn't look mad, or disgusted, or upset, but he knew she was hurt. Hurt, but happy as well. A small, but pained smile was on her face. She nodded, and cast her eyes downward and away as she glanced at the fireworks. Nico felt his stomach plummet. Percy was with Annabeth. They loved each other, but maybe, Percy didn't love her like _that. _There was no denying what Nico could feel from Percy, the love, a strong one, the true love they always gushed about in Disney movies. Nico felt the same back, but his heart stung a bit as well. Annabeth probably noticed it a long time ago, and instead of fighting, she let Percy go. She loved him, but it wasn't returned, and she couldn't do anything about it. Nico hugged Percy tighter and realized that Annabeth was a lot stronger, admirable, and more caring then Nico had given her credit for.

He felt his heart clench at what might have happened between Annabeth and Percy, but now wasn't really the time to think about it, or worry. He was here with Percy now, and thanked the gods for giving him this chance.

They pulled apart and Nico grabbed Percy's hand, a spark shooting up their arms and through their whole body, making them glow. They both smile and stood close together to watch the fireworks; Annabeth nodding her head, smiling.

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it~! Happy New Year~!**


End file.
